Faceless and Forbidden Love
by thrones-senpai
Summary: It is a love story between Arya Stark and Jaqen H'ghar... Or?
1. Once upon a time

_**Faceless and forbidden love**_

 **Chapter 1** – Once upon a time

It was a cloudy day, when a little group of three kids were brought to Harrenhall. There they've been living like prinsoners, under the sky – the sky, which showed a little boy the freedom. Next to the three were standing a lot of other people, some of them were old, the others young.

Everyday the watch of Harrenhall picked a few of the people and tried to get useful information in a way, which was painful and brutal. Sometimes the picked people didn't even came back to the unpicked ones. A boy, who was named Gendry, asked himself where they've gone and a man, who was maybe 50 years old, answered "They were killed, my dear. They'll never come back." Fearful looks were changed within the three. The youngest of them swallowed a piece of anxiety.

One day there came up a man, a lord. It was Lord Tywin Lennister. He walked past the prinsoners looking at them and when his eyes stopped on a young boy, whos head was inclined to the ground, he turned to the watch. A kind of amusement was in his eyes. "Lord Commandant. I hope you know, that this evident boy is a girl." and he showed up at the youngest of the three kids. At this moment the breath of the girl faltered. She was shivering a bit. _How he could know? s_ he thought. "I'll take her with me!" ordered Lord Tywin and gave a sign to the watch to bring her to him.

After that happening the girl worked as a manservant for Lord Tywin. She was bringing him his wine, food and a lot if other things. She didn't knew what happened to her friends, because she had no time to look after them.

One day the lord asked her "Where did you learned to read?" and a girl said "My father taught me, but he's dead now." With a sceptical look Tywin Lannister eyed her. "And who was your father?" he wanted to know. ,,A smith, m'Lord." she lied. Her father had been the Lord of Winterfell and the hand of king Robert Baratheon – Eddard Stark, who was killed by Ilyn Payne. And she was Arya Stark. "It's unusual that a smith can read. Where did he learned?".,,I don't know, m'Lord." He nodded and gave her a sign that she can leave. So she left quickly the room. She went outside to the yard, where the officials of Lord Tywin were working, and where the prinsoners were. Arya saw Gendry and Hotpie, her friend. They seemed fine, but it looked like that they weren't noticing her. So she turned around and crashed directly in someone. Embarassed she said "Excuse me." and showed up to go. But suddely he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him. Aryas' breath started to get faster, because of the unexpected touch. She got a bit scared. _What wants he? A_ rya thought. "Let me go. Please." said she with an imploring undertone. "A man doesen't wanted to scare a girl." answered the man with a foreign accent. _Who is he?_ she thought. "What do you want from me?" Arya questioned. "A man wants three names and he'll kill them. He will help Arya Stark of Winterfell." he replied quietly. It was the first time she had heard her name since she had arrived in Harrenhall. Arya raised her head to look who the man was. When he came in her prespective she saw red hair with white wisps. His hair was longer than hers and his eyes were amber colored. His eyes shined when sunshine brushed them. He appeared kind. Not like the others here. He appeared really nice. "You know who I am, so it's only fair, if I'll know who you are." she spoke and while she did, she realized that Jaqen H'ghar was standing in front of her. He had been jailed and she gave him freedom. "Jaqen…?!" she muttered and he smirked and nodded.

In the next days Arya named the names, which helped her to escape with Hotpie and Gendry out of Harrenhall. Jaqen became her friend here in Westeros.

After they had escaped they've walked a whole day and just a man knew, where they were walking. Arya caught him in a few seconds up and asked "Jaqen, where you are going to carry us?" He turned his head to her, looked at her and replied "To the nearest harbour." He saw a spark of surprise in her face. "Why?". "Because a man needs to go back to Braavos, and if a girl wants to go with him, he'll take her with him." Now he saw a bigger spark of surprise. "What should I do in Braavos?" asked Arya incredulous. "Learning to be like a man. An assassin. How to be no one and how to become anyone." Jaqen explained. Now he spotted interest in her eyes. "But if a girl will come with a man, she'll have to leave her friends now and they'll go another path." he added. "Why?" Arya wanted to know. "Because they aren't able to get servants of the many-faced god." _When I can learn how to be an assassin, I could kill Cersei, Maryn Trant and all the others I want to kill. Here_ _,_ _in Westeros_ _,_ _I'd be caught by the soldiers, but in Braavos no one knows who I am._ Arya minded. Then she looked at Jaqen, then at Gendry and Hotpie. After a long breath she said "Fine. I want to go with you to Braavos!". He just nodded and turned around to the walking boys. "Excuse a man, but you two have to go now another way. If you'll follow the river you should find a little town. There you can eat. She'll go with me." Jaqen said without hesistation. Shocked the two boys stared at Arya. "You will go with him?!" stuttered Gendry and she nodded determined. Disappointed he breathed out and asked "Where will you go?" But before Arya was able to answer Jaqen said "Far away."

When the two boys realized that they won't get a more accurate answer, they just nodded and took farewell of Arya. Now the common way of the three friends had ended and they took separate ways. A little tear rolled down Hotpies' cheek. "Don't cry!" Gendry said unstrugged. "I am trying!" sobbed Hotpie. Finally the three hugged each other and took a last view. Arya smiled a sad acting smile and turned away and continued walking next to Jaqen in the direction he carried her. She knew that she wouldn't probably see her friends once again, but she had gone with Jaqen. A man, who helped them to escape. She was thankful to him.

One time she turned around her head to see, if the boys were walking, but they've stood there and looking after her. She smiled and waved them with her hand. They did too. Then she finally looked at them and followed Jaqen. This was the last time she had saw them for the next years, maybe.

A few days or perhaps a week she and a man were walking. And then, at last, they've reached the harbour. Jaqen laid a step too and Arya get difficulties to follow him, because he had a really fast walk. Arya was almost running. Finally they found a ship, which sailed to Braavos.

Jaqen went to the captain and asked, if they can get a cabin. The man agreed and said the cost. But they had no money and that was thing Arya knew. It was nearly impossible to get a cabin without money. She'd been standing a few meters behind Jaqen. She saw how he had took out a coin, which Arya had never seen before in her entire life. And she heard how Jaqen said the words "Valar Morghulis." The reaction of the captain was unexpected for the girl, but expected for a man. Just a few minutes later a sailor showed them a cabin with two beds. Jaqen nodded and gave Arya a sign that she can walk in. The first thing she did, was laying down on the bed and falling asleep instanstly. Jaqen had been talking to the sailor so he just realized that Arya was sleeping when he entered the cabin and closed the door after him. When he looked at her his face began to smile a smile. So tired she had been all the time and he knew it, but she insisted to walk. She had a ambitious mind, so Jaqen wasn't able to stop her walking just with words. He could made her sleep with a poison, but if he had an intention to make one it would have took too long...

She woke up. She didn't knew how long she had slept. Jaqen wasn't in the cabin. _Is it day? How long I've slept?_ Arya asked herself. She stood up and streched her arms in the air. A few bones cracked quietly. She opened with a bit force the door and immediantly her eyes had been blinded by the bright sunbeams. It was warm. She stepped out of the cabin and closed the door behind her. While she did that she'd been looking around with the hope to see her only friend, Jaqen, here. But she didn't found him, so she decided to look around on the ship. It wasn't big, thus she had the hope to find him quickly. _Or maybe some food,_ she tought, when she heard her tummy rumbling. She walked over the whole deck and finally she saw the red and white colored hair. Arya decided to scare him, so she crept as quietly as she could behind him and when she reached him, he said "A girl is too loud. A man can hear her walking and breathing". He turned around and eyed her. Her glance said all. She was disappointed that he'd heard her. A man grinned amused. "That's not funny!" she said incensed. "But that does not matter at all now. How long have I slept?" she changed the topic fastly. "Almost a day." he answered and saw her shocked countenance. Her mandible fell down. "So long?!" she stuttered and a man nodded emphatically. Her body tightened briefly but slacked just a few moments later. "A girl might be hungry. Does she need some food?" Jaqen raised his voice and Arya just answered with a qiuet yes.

After she was repleted she asked "How long will we sail to Braavos?" and a man answered "Nearly three more weeks". Arya sighed, but nodded.

The three weeks she spent on the ship she had been talking with all the sailors. They'd told her a lot of storys and a lot of Essos. The more she heard about it the more she became interested in it. And finally she saw it! She saw the shore of Essos…


	2. See you again

**Chapter 2 –** Manifestum est.

Since five years Arya had been practicing to become a faceless man. Since five years Arya had been living in the temple of black and white, but Jaqen hadn't. He was as an assassin travelling around and performing his work. Arya didn't knew where and when Jaqen was, even if he was her true master, but he was comitted to do his work. Since five years he hadn't been visting the temple. And her too. He hadn't sent her at least one letter, so Arya soon gave up to wait for one. She had been trained by the faceless men. The handsome and the kindly man, who were liking her. And then there was the waif, she hated Arya and Arya hated her, but they had to train together.

Everytime they saw each other, both of them felt a spark of murder lust.

Someday they were practicing in a big hall with swords, as the other faceless men did. Always Arya picked a sword, which was almost identical to Needle. Sword fighting had been an easy game for her, because she have practiced it since she'd been a little child. Her movements were light and fluent, as water was. Her mind was clear and exempt of all her thoughts. The waif's potency hadn't been the sword and it never would be like this.

Both girls were sweating and gasping for air. It was a big effort to train with swords. "Today I _will_ defeat you!" the waif panted and looked at Arya with a hateful look. In just a little moment she pitched in Arya's direction, her sword she led over her head and attacked Arya with a huge force. Their swords impacted with a loud bang. Just a few centimeter separated them from each other. Arya felt the waif's breath. "No, you won't!" the girl screamed out, crashed into the waif and striked her sword out of her hands. The sword touched down the ground with a rattling sound. Contented Arya walked to the door and left the room. The waif merely looked after her and left the room too.

During Arya had been walking through the temple of black and white to her room she met the handsome man. He knew that she've trained with the waif. "Who won this time?" he asked, even if he already knew the answer. "A girl." Arya replied and the handsome man nodded satisfied. "You are expected in the big hall. Hurry up, girl." he said and disappeared in the darkness. Confused she looked after him. _What does he mean?_ a girl thought.

Quickly she went in the big hall. When she arrived her breath and heart beat stopped. This was the most unexpected thing she'd see. There stood a man. A man, who's name was Jaqen. Jaqen H'ghar. _So he finally came back!_ Arya thought and smiled. Her real master came back after five years. Now he had to train with her.

"A girl is quiet." he said slowly. His body moved sluggish around and he eyed Arya as she eyed him. He looked the same as he did five years ago. The amber colored eyes and the red with white wisps hair. He wore the vestment of a faceless man.

 _A girl grew up nicely. She is just about a beautiful lady. Her eyes are grey as they've been when I had left her._ Jaqen thought and fondly looked at her. He had missed her all the time. The little girl he had met in Westeros was a woman now. But for him she'd always be a girl. A lovely girl.

Arya rushed in his direction and hugged him as tight as she could. He replied the embrace and for the first time he was able to perceive her in his closeness. His heartbeat became faster and faster.

"Where have you been all the time?!" the girl asked indignant. "A man travelled around Essos and Westeros. The journey took longer that a man thought. A girl will have to excuse the man. A man should have trained her to become an assassin, but a man knows that a girl is a good one. The handsome and the kindly man apprised a man." he explained and Arya just stood in front of him. She wasn't able to get over it that her masters had contact with him, but she hadn't. She bite on her bottom lip. "Will you stay here now?" she mumbled and he nodded with a smile. "I'll see a girl tomorrow when we will practice." he said and went out of the hall.

 _Why, the seven heavens, I did this? I haven't seen **my** little girl five years and I am just able to say such things. She must hate me for this, but I've to hide my feelings. The many-faced god doesen't allow love between his faceless servants. And she's too young. She is only 16. I am a faceless man and I've to be. It's obvious that she does not feel the same as you do. Jaqen. Stop loving her. But I can't. She is so lovely. In the five years I haven't seen her she became more beautiful than I could expect… _the man thought. A man loved her. He felt love, he was his weakness. When he arrived in his room a little tear rolled down his cheek. He made himseld accusations. He'd treated her like a normal girl, just like a normal girl. But she wasn't just a normal one, she was _his_ girl. Her touches were the most beautiful thing in the world. She was beautiful. A man would have had to correct this mistake at the same day, but he didn't.

Arya was insecured of a man's reaction. She hoped all the time that he would be glad to meet her again, but it seemed like he wasn't. He had disappointed her. The rest of the day she'd been sitting in her room and thinking about him. _Why he such an idiot?! He didn't showed any emotions! And I thought that he may like me. A girl is stupid._ Arya supposed in her mind. She had missed him!

Arya hadn't noticed how fast the time passed by her and when she looked out of the window, she realized that it was almost night. The sunset just ended and it seemed like she had missed the evening meal in the big hall. But that didn't bothered her, because she hadn't felt hungry. She had been sitting for maybe an hour on her bed and watching the stars and the moon rising. _What a beautiful scenery…_ she minded. She decreased in her mind, so she hadn't noticed that the door had been opened and closed. She stared in the night.

"A man wants to be excused by a lovely girl." The voice had frightened Arya. She shrugged and when she turned her head around her breath stopped. She saw Jaqen.


	3. City of Stars

**Chapter 3** – City of Stars

There he stood in front of the door. There was Jaqen. He looked in Arya's confused and surprised face. "Eh… How long you've been standing here already?" stuttered the girl. "A man is standing here since a few minutes." he replied. "And what do you want from me?" she asked and looked in his eyes. "To be excused by the girl for his behavior." he repeated and replied to her stare.

"It's okay Jaqen. My reaction was too much filled with joy." Arya said silently and turned her eyes away. Now she was looking again to the sky, which was full of stars. Like a city of stars. "What's a lovely girl looking for?" he questioned and crept swiftly in Arya's direction. "For the stars." she said even quieter than before.

"Will a lovely girl pay tribute to look at a man?" murmured he. His eyes were focussed on Arya. She turned her eyes away from the stars and glanced at him. Her grey eyes met his amber colored. He felt pain in his heart. He knew that a lovely girl couldn't love him, as he loved her. His eyes gleamed in a doleful Amber. "Jaqen, why do you look to sad?" she asked. "A man is not sad.". "That was the worst lie you've ever told!" and she rolled her eyes. Then she slipped over her bed and gave a sign that he could sit down. It was sinewy to look all the time up to him and when he sat down, Arya's heartbeat became faster. He was here. It was such a big pleasure to her. She didn't even noticed that his heartbeat became faster were staring at each other and both of them didn't realized that they felt same way for each other…

The time passed and they looks just reposed on each other. A ray of moonlight enlighted a girl's face in silver colored skin and just a few moments later a man's face too. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Arya was able to feel his breath. It smelled like mint and lemons. It was bringing pleasure.

 _I can't kiss him. It would outcast the rules of the temple of black and white. But I want! I want him!_ Arya thought and after she minded it, a little tear rolled down her cheek. With a loving look he glanced at her, put his hand up and wiped her tear away with his thumb. His touch was pure gratification. Her lips made a small smile. "Jaqen..." she breathed almost unaudibly. "Lovely girl" he whispered and caressed her cheek softly with his indexfinger. It was a huge delight for her – and for him. After a few minutes she put her hand up and put it on his hand, which was caressing her cheek. Her soft touch hunted through his body like a flash. But not a shocking flash. It felt like a flash, which was filled with emotions and love. It was absolute enjoyement for a man.

His hand paved a way over her neck and shoulder. Then over her arm and finally he was able to touch her waist. He was even able to perceive her ribs. _She's so thin…_ he thought. His hand stopped at her waist and grabbed her there and pulled her down on the bed. Now her small body layed under his. Her breath became faster, but not because of fear. No. It was excitement.

Their eyes were focussed on each other. Arya watched his eyes and his eyes were watching at her lips. At her soft soft lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad. _But wants a girl to be kissed by a man?_ Jaqen made himself uncertain what he should do. He wanted her; and that was the only thing that was sure to him. Her chest lifted and lowered as his did.

Arya put her hand up and fondled his hair. It was so beautiful. She embed her hand in his hair and touched it lightly. She was fascinated. His hand still rested on her waist and now he lowered his head to her neck. He began slowly kissing her neck with light, nearly unnoticable kisses, but Arya felt his lips on her skin. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever felt in her life.

He began to kiss her more certain. Her hand glided through his hair, down to his face. She left her hand on his neck and his second hand grabbed the other side of her waist. Now his full weight congested on her small, thin body, but it didn't mattered to her at that with joy filled moment. His kissed became more and more filled with love and emotions; and her touches became setter than before. Both of her hand were laying on his back. And his hands wandered up, nearly, to her breasts. The whole movements and the whole situation became more intimate. She tore his tunic-like shirt off, so she was able to discern his chest and muscels. _How much time he's spending to have such a trained body?!_ Arya wondered inner. It seemed that it was okay for him that he was shirtless. Maybe it turned him and her just more on. While he had lost some of his clothes, Arya was still in her trousers and tunic. Surely both of them were wearing underwear.

Arya enjoyed the situation, the kisses on her neck. She enjoyed him. Finally she had what she wanted all the time. She had him. And he had her. He had the love of his life. He studded her neck, her face, her cheeks with kisses.

Arya's cheeks and heart were on fire. Her breath was fast.

And then he stopped kissing her. His lips hovered over hers – just a tiny space kept apart their lips. Arya closed her eyes, moved just a bit her head and at this moment their lips met. She felt his soft lips on hers.

"A lovely girl doesen't know how to do this." interrupted Jaqen the kissing and looked at her. She just blushed. "It is the first time a girl is doing this. She doesen't know how she has to do it." guessed a man. Arya nodded embarassed. "But you can show me how I've to do it!" she breathed and he only smirked. "That's not funny Jaqen!" Arya said emphatically. A man just kept smirking and this time he began kissing her. It felt different for her. This time it was so soft and gentle. This kiss was the best feeling both of them had ever felt. They fell into a huge passion of feelings. His hands were still on her waist, but now they moved higher and higher. He pulled her tunic off. Now she was laying amongst him in just her underwear – and trousers. They smooched without stopping for many minutes. Their lips swelled, especially Aryas. Her first kiss in such an intensity was more than she had dreamt of. But she wanted more. More of him. "Jaqen." she breathed and he looked at her. "I want more!" she continued. "More of what?" he asked smirking. "Of YOU!". "What has a man to do to a lovely girl?" he wanted to know. "Giving me more!" she supplicated. "A man gives a lovely girl much." "Please…!" "A lovely girl has to say what she wants from a man." he grinned. Arya breathed a long breath and said quielty but fixed "I want you to have me!". "A lovely girl is too young for this." contradicted Jaqen. "She is old enough." opined she and looked at him. "A man won't do this to a lovely girl." he said and sat down on the bed. "Don't go." Arya almost sobbed. He turned his head to her and looked at her with a loving look. And she replied his look with a beseeching one. He wasn't able to resist hers and layed down next to a girl. As soon as he did it, Arya's head leaned on his shoulder and she fell asleep. Jaqen smiled and looked at her for a short time, but then he stood up, took his tunic and gave Arya a light kiss on her nose. When he was standing at the door he turned around back to her and whispered "I love you...".


	4. If someone leaves, someone comes

**Chapter 4 –** When I'm gone

Arya woke up with the hope that Jaqen would lay next to her, but he didn't. Disappointed, almost enraged she sat down on her bed and looked out of the window. The sun was just rising and the birds beginning to sing.

 _How could he leave me? After all the things that happened last night! And he left me here alone?_ Arya cried inner. Then she took a long breath and dressed up in her daily clothes. A tunic and trousers. Arya went to the kitchen and made herself a little breakfast. Satisfied about her cooking skills a girl went to the hall, where her training was. She expected that Jaqen would have been already there, but he wasn't. He's late. she thought and walked into the shadow's side of that room. She was the shadow now.

Suddenly the door became opened. Arya started to breathe as quiet as she was able to. She saw Jaqen walking in, and just a meter behind him the Waif. A girl's breath was faltered. _What the seven heavens is SHE doing HERE?_ she thought angrily. Arya asked herself what they would have done next, so she stayed silently in the shadows.

It hadn't seemed like they would've trained with weapons. _Floor exercises?!_ marveled she and leaned on the wall watching them. Her eyes followed each movement of both persons. And when the Waif was close to hitting Jaqen a sparkle of odium pursued through her body.

Then finally, so unexpected for a man, the Waif pushed him down to the ground and perched now on him. "A comely girl is good at today's training," said Jaqen and glanced at the Waif. "A girl is straining herself." the Waif replied and stood firmed to his glance. "But a comely girl is careless because a man can escape out of her hold," he smirked, repatriated her shoulder and pressured her body to the ground. Now Jaqen sat on her and retained her arms whilst he pressured them on the ground over her head. So her chest was exactly in front of him. Her hips were exactly among his. Enviousness seethed in her body and her heart cramped together with a pain, which just a woman in love was able to feel. She bit her lips and tried to contain her jealousy rolling tears, but that was just impossible for her.

 _What will this little bitch do now?!_ thought Arya desperately. She saw how the Waif took a seductive glance at him. As an answer, he commenced his head a bit and looked then down on her. His eyes played with hers. A little smile played around the corners of her mouth and her eyelids get lower to a point when her eyes were closed. Her arms were still over her head pressured and her breath was slow. Jaqen was eyeing the Waif. His eyes glared.

"A man is weak," she smirked and turned her head a bit in the left direction. Skeptical Jaqen looked at her and asked: "Why a comely girl thinks so?". "His arms aren't pressuring girl ones as solid as they did previously.". she replied and smiled. "A man can pressuring a girl more solid if this is what a girl wants." he rounded while he'd been smiling. The waif looked seductive at him and nodded slowly. Arya saw how Jaqen's grasp became more solid. "A comely girl shouldn't talk so much. A comely girl should try to get free of a man's grasp." he murmured. In just a little moment her knees hit his back and her arms moved up. One of her arms got free and so she punched him a few times until he let her second one free. She grabbed him by the shoulders down below to her and just a few centimeter separated from her face she stopped. Their faces parted just a little movement and when this movement was broken through, Arya's blood froze. Her breath stopped as fast as her heartbeat stopped. She was shocked, appalled and disappointed. They were kissing. The Waif and Jaqen, who Arya had been loving, were kissing, with such a huge passion. Arya was nearly able to feel the lust between them. Their kisses became filled with more passion and got longer and longer. Their bodies melted almost together as their lips already had done.

A long time Arya hadn't felt such a big suffering and pain in her chest. Her heart was splitting into thousands of pieces. _How he can do such things!?_ Arya blubbered out inner. Tears were still rolling down her sad face.

She observed them kissing and touching each other. His hands were touching her breasts softly and she was petting his back and hair. "A comely girl is passionate, but a man and a comely girl have to stop. The next training of a comely girl will start soon." he interrupted their activity. With a satisfied, but a bit sad acting face Jaqen stood up and helped the Waif to do this, whilst touching her hand. The two left the room quickly and closed the door. It seemed like they hadn't noticed Arya – for her luck. Now Arya was allowed to make a noise, and promptly she started to sob. Her round face was overfilled with tears. Jaqen had hurt her feelings and he didn't even notice it, and he would never do it.

She stepped out of the shadows and left quickly the room and went into hers. There she threw herself on the bed and just started to cry. Her chest hurt as much it was able to and her heart, which was filled with pleasure last night, was broken now. She had to accept that she would've never a chance to become Jaqen's girl, his only girl. He had called the Waid comely. This was making Arya even more jealous as she'd been before.

Finally, she sat down on her bed and wiped her tears away. _He doesn't deserve my tears. I've to stay strong and do my work as a servant of the many-faced-god!_ Arya said to herself inner. She stood up and went out of the room, but she didn't know why. The training today insisted just out of her training with Jaqen this morning. But this training hadn't happened. Lost in her mind a girl walked through the temple of black and white. She didn't know for how long she'd been walking, nevertheless, she stopped suddenly. She had been walking into someone. Inner she hoped that it wasn't Jaqen. When she looked up, she became confused. She hadn't seen this man here before, so she asked "Do you wear a face from the hall?", but the man denied. "Hm, who are you.?I haven't seen you here.". "A man is no one," he smirked. His voice was just a bit deeper than Jaqens. His hair was black as the night and his eyes green as emeralds. "So, well. Excuse a girl," she said and wanted to go on, but he had grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him. Questioning she looked up to him. Now she realized that she was maybe just a year or two elder than she, herself. It surprised her because she didn't know that another servant was young too. All the others here were old, or at least five years older than she was.

"A man wants to know with what person he had the pleasure to have a meeting," he spoke and eyes Arya. And as usual, she answered "A girl is no one. Just a little girl. No one.". Satisfied he nodded and asked then "And why did a girl cried?". Shocked she stared at him but said: "It's not a man's business.". "If a girl says so," he replied, continued walking and left Arya watching after him.

 _Who is he?_


	5. A mission

Chapter 5 – A mission

Confused Arya looked after this man. She had been living in the temple of black and white for five years and she had never seen him before. Was he on a mission? But to be longer on one than Jaqen was almost impossible… she thought. Then she decided to go to the handsome man and asking him for teaching her how to make some new poisons. She was fairly sure that her skills were good enough to try something more difficult.

When she arrived at his room she eventuated. There she saw the handsome man sitting on a chair in front of herbs or some liquids. "A girl wants to ask the handsome man if he could help her to improve her skills. It would be a pleasure," she said and looked at him. He turned his head to her and gave Arya a sign that she had to come next to him. She did as she was commanded to do. She sat down next to him and looked at him. He looked at her.

He showed her how to make a poison, which was able to make someone sleep. It took something about an hour to make it, but it was a great one. Arya memorized it quickly and asked him then: "Can a girl take some herbs with her? She wants to try something." The handsome man nodded and observed her, how she took four herbs with her. Lemongrass, borage, Pimpinella and rosemary, Arya listed inner. Thankful she took a glance at the handsome man and walked out of the room with her herbs.

Swiftly she came to her room and closed the door after her. There she exhaled first. Her eyes were closed and when she opened them she saw a man standing in front of her. It was Jaqen. What the seven heavens HE wants?! Arya thought annoyed. He ignored him and walked to her table and put the herbs in a drawer. After she did this, she finally turned her attention to him. "What does a man want?" she asked with a cool voice. She could kill him with her look for that thing that happened today while the Waif's training. "A man wants to know why a lovely girl passed the training today," he said slowly. His amber colored eyes looked at her. "A girl had been there, but a man hadn't. So a girl left." she lied and returned his look with her gray, almost blue appearing eyes. He nodded. "What has a lovely girl doing the day?" he asked. "And why a lovely girl has got herbs with her?" Jaqen inflicted. "A girl was walking around and learning from the handsome man, how to do a poison. The herbs she has taken because she needs them," she replied with still a cool voice. "Something else a man wants to say?" she interrogated. "A lovely girl has a mission tomorrow. With a man. But not me, with another man. More information a lovely girl will receive tomorrow in the early morning by her partner. Good luck." Jaqen said, with a nearly sad sounding undertone. Arya nodded satisfied. Yes. Finally a mission! she rejoiced inner. A little smile played around the corners of her lips.

Suddenly she wondered why Jaqen was still in her room. Questioning she glanced at him. "Is something else Jaqen?". He walked in her direction and he wanted to take her chin, but Arya eluded. Surprised he looked at her. Yesterday she was filled with lust and passion. Why not today? he asked himself. A smirk joined his face. Fastly he moved into her and pushed her against the wall. Now she hadn't a chance to escape. His face came closer and closer to hers. Fuck my life! I haven't a chance to escape! Arya swore. His lips were so close to hers, but then she had an idea. She wore always a knife with her. Her hand moved fast to the knife, took it out of the scabbard and quickly she held it up to his throat. Shocked he looked at her. "Go away," she whispered with a tone of treatment. Jaqen stepped away and let Arya her freedom. "And now – Go the fuck out of here!" she ordered with an innocent acting smile. Jaqen swallowed, glanced at her and went. Satisfied a girl put the knife away and just went sleeping. Today will be an exciting day, she thought and fell asleep.

With the sunrise, she woke up and stretched herself. A few bones cracked. Quickly she dressed up in her tunic and trousers and went out of her room. She walked to the entrance hall, where always the faceless men had met when a new mission started. There she saw the kindly man and the unknown one, who she had seen yesterday. "Good morning!" she said happily. They responded with the same phrase. "A girl's first mission starts today. This is a girls partner. He will introduce himself later. Now I've to explain your mission. You two have six months. In Pentos is a serial killer, who has to be killed. It's a dangerous situation there, so we send two of our best fighters. We will give you two horses and some money. You will be a married couple." the kindly man spoke. Then he gave Arya a pack. "What's this?" she asked with a horrible apprehension. "A girl has to wear it, as a married woman does." the kindly man answered. "Go and dress up. Your way is long," he added and disappeared in the shadows. Arya didn't look at her partner and just went into the next room. She opened the pack and she saw a blue dress with a round, pretty low-cut neckline. There was a white waist belt. Among the dress in the pack was a corset laying. Desperate she stared at this piece of clothing and took it finally. She undressed her daily clothes and put on the corset, but she wasn't able to close it. She tried and tried, but she couldn't.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Do you need help?" she heard the voice of her partner. She knew how he sounded, because of their yesterday's little conversation. "NO! No. Everything is fine." she lied so obviously that he just came in. Smirking he helped her with the corset. He contracted it very tight. "Seven heavens! Are you supposed to kill me?!" Arya swore and sparkled at him. "No, but it has to be like this," he replied and finished to help her. Aryas decollete showed up great in this piece of clothing and the unknown was just staring at her breasts. When Arya noticed it she threw him out of the room. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. Her curves were so emphasized now. She had never seen her like this before. Quickly she put the dress on and hide some little weapons within her outfit. When she was ready she stepped out of the room and walked to her partner. When Arya was in his angle his breath stopped for a short time. She just looks stunning, he thought and eyed her from the bottom to the top. Her hair fell lightly on her shoulders, the white waist belt accented the curves, of her small and thin body. The blue dress fitted her amazingly and at last the low-cut neckline encouraged the young man. "A girl looks beautiful," he said with a brief hesitation. Arya blushed a bit and smiled thankfully at him. "Um, can we go?" she asked and he nodded. They went out of the temple and when Arya was closing the door she saw Jaqen, who looked after her, but she ignored him and closed the door with a loud sound. When she finally was standing outside she took a long breath. Arya looked around but wasn't able to find the unknown man. Then, after a few minutes, she saw him with two horses – a brown and a black one. "Which one?" he asked and Arya pointed on the black horse. Skillful she wielded her body on the horse and waited for her partner. When both of them were ready their journey started...


	6. The night is dark and full of terrors

_**Authors note**_ **: Hey guys :) Thank you for the 1k+ views, the follows and fav's. I'd be so thankful if YOU, guys, could write some reviews. Maybe give me some crticits or hints for my texts. :* Thank you**

 **Chapter 6** __– The night is dark and full of terrors

Their journey to Pentos for six months had just started and when they were far enough away from the temple of black an white, when Arya was sure that nobody would hear or follow them, she finally relaxed a bit. All the time she was very careful and looking around for people, who could follow them.

She glanced at the unknown man and asked "Ehm, so, who are you? And don't answer with I am no one, everybody has got a name." Arya eyed him sceptical and with a little smirk he looked back at her. "If a girl says so, a man can't answer like he would like to do. A man's name is Theodor… and a girl's name is Arya, am I right?" he answered. She nodded with a tiny hesistation. "A man is telling me a lie. His name isn't Theodor. His eyes looked down, while he was speaking and his voice became a bit quieter when he spoke the name." a girl said during she was looking straight on the way, which shephered out of Braavos.

The sun was high. _So the half of the day is over,_ she minded and rode out of Braavos. The hooves of their horses made an unrythmic sound. The unknown man rode his brown horse behind Arya's black one. "A girl have sussed a man, but a man made it easy for a girl to do this. So a man sees that it makes no sense to lie to a girl. My name is Victor, but while we are having a journey my name will be Theodor, and a girl will be his wife, as the kindly man said." admitted Victor. _This time his voice sounded not like a lying one,_ Arya thought and stayed with her look in the direction of the horizon.

Outside of Braavos was nothing except of sometimes a few toasted plants. The talk of the two young people had ended as fast as it had begun. Rarely Arya was able to hear his breath. Both of them had wore faces, so nobody in Braavos could know who they were, but when Arya was sure enough, that they were faraway from the city she instantly put the mask off. It was more likeable for her to travel with her real face. _I'll only wear this when it's required,_ her mind was saying.

After the first day of travelling, when the dusk began Victor raised his voice "I think that we should stop for today; we've to rest too. And I am not pleasured of the idea that I could estabelish the tent at night. The night is dark and full of terrors…" . The last sentence twanged so conversant to Arya, but she couldn't remember where she had heard this before, so she quickly forgot about it. She nodded as a sign of agreement and after a few meters they stopped riding and unplaced themselves and their horses a little distance away from the sandy road.

And just now Arya realized that she would have had to share a tent with this guy. A little shock ran through her body. _Okay Arya. You will just ignore him, he isn't very nice, but you will do this. Yes… he isn't the nicest of the characters you've ever met, but he looks amazing – and he is young,_ she spoke to herself inner. She was wearing the dress the whole day and she perceived that it was pressuring her waist strongly, but perviously she had to help Victor with the tent and she did. The tent was big enough for their package and themselves.

Arya was finally allowed to change her clothes. She snapped cotton trousers and a tunic. Her body was small sufficient so she could place herself behind the tent – only her shouldes and a part of her back could be seen. She began to put off the blue dress when Victor accidently turned around to her direction. His emerald colored eyes looked daggered at her shoulders and the part of the back he was able to see. He saw her light skin. _She is so beautiful, this skin and hair. Her body… she is just beautiful,_ he minded. His glance became more lovely and he just stood there and eyed her.

When she was ready she turned around and met his look. Shocked she stared at him and shouted then: "Were you looking all the time?! Pervent!". She swaggared fastly into the tent and layed down. She was furious about his action. _He watched me dressing!; how could he…_ , she cursed inner. She didn't know how long she layed there already, but then stepped Victor in. Arya did not turn around to him, she did not even said something. She layed with her back turned to him and ignored him straight on. _I am not in the mood to talk with this pervent guy! He watched me! He will have to excuse himself_ , Arya said inner.

"And how long are you, a little, beautiful girl, supposed to ignore me? I accidently turned around during you changed your clothes. And I wasn't able to look away. You look to great, even in clothes. But without it's more seductive." he whispered. Arya felt his glance on her; she didn't answer. She just snorted. Victor moved a bit, but she did not knew in which direction. The only thing she knew that he had glanced on her back. The feeling of his look was a mixture of pleasure and being on edge.

"How long are you supposed to stare on my back?!" she sighed and turned her head around. "As long as I want." he responded and looked in her eyes. "You are annoying me." Arya said with an innocent acting smile. His eyes roamed to her smiling mouth, then back to her eyes. "That wasn't my hope; by the way, your smile is beautiful too." he smiled with a blushing cheek, just because of his shyness. And just a moment after Arya heard this lines out of his mouth, her mouth opened of surprise and her cheeks blushed. She looked away to the ground. A girl hadn't looked at him for the next minutes – she just heard how Victor moved somewhere.

Finally she saw his hand just a few movements away from hers. Her eyelids went higher and then she was able to see his eyes. Her heartbeat became faster.

 _He looks so young and beautiful. His eyes are shining even in the little flame we have here in our tent. His form is amazing – this muscels. And his face, it's so lovely. His lips are like a magic magnet, I just want them feel on mine,_ Arya started imagening. Her eyes were stuck on his lips. She was able to feel the warmth of his body; he was so close to her – his hand at least.

Now Arya turned her whole body in his direction. Her hand moved slowly to his and during she was doing this her heartbeat became faster and faster. The excitement in her body, in her soul, in her heart was huge.

When he realized that her hand moved to his, he moved his hand to hers and when their fingertips touched the other one's a flute of emotional pleasure swashed through their bodies. Arya breathed out loud and after she did this Victor took a look on her. A little smirk joined his lovely looking eyes; Arya blushed. "Don't be so shy little girl. Feelings are something amazing." he whispered nearly unaudible. "But if someone notice this feelings?" she asked slowly and looked straight into his eyes. "Who should see us **here**? We are somewhere in the nowhere out of Braavos. You should not be afraid of such things. Just be yourself – please." he breathed out with such a pleading voice. "You sound so innocent and beautiful, but maybe you are just telling me the truth?" she asked quietly. He smiled and nodded then. He moved his body nearer to hers, so their heads were just a few centimeters separated from each other. She felt his breath on her face. Arya glanced in his eyes and her mouth wanted so bad to touch his, but she was too shy. While she was starking at him, he moved closer and closer and finally their mouths met.

His lips felt so soft, so relaxed. She felt his whole passion in the touches he had given to her and he felt the same way she did. The kisses became longer, more filled with powerful emotion. Then he prevailed and was laying now on her. He kissed her neck, her cheeks, her lips. His whole movements were flattering her.

The night became filled with passion...


	7. Endings

Chapter 7

The time, the days and months went by Arya. Her first mission with Theodor would have ended soon. They have been since three month in Pentos and they had just the day before finished their mission.

The girl liked her partner, he was kind, romantic… but at the end of the first day, the night they were kissing, her heart had took a decision. _Sure, I mean, he is an amazing man, but my heart says that he isn't the one, who have had stolen my heart and will not steal in one day. Yes girl. It is Jaqen who your heart, your mind is loving,_ her mind had spoken to her all the time and finally Arya's heart appreciated it too. It was a torture, which was getting with the time bigger and bigger. Sometimes her heart felt like someone killed her, or she just remembered the day when the Waif and he were kissing. Softly. Seductively. Passionated.

She didn't knew why she said no the evening he came up to her. Rage or disappointment…

Such thoughts were afflicting her the whole way back to Braavos, to her home, to the temple of black and white. _How would he react when he saw her again, after this long time? Would he have a relationship with the Waif_? And Arya wasn't able to know the answer. Their travel slanted to the end and one day, one beautiful sunset Arya saw the gates to Braavos. She took a glance to the sea which was rose colored. The sun shined on it. It looked so beautiful and a girl's memories to her first years here came up. She had worked as a fish dealer, then she killed her manager. And one day she had killed Meryn Trant. She had so much things experienced here and she was glad, she did.

Theodor accelerated the horse when they entered the gates. He wanted to get home as Arya wanted. The sun sank deeper and deeper in the horizon and then Arya saw the moon raising. It was the moment they reached the temple of black and white.

Arya's heartbeat became faster. She had missed the door and the halls in there. Both of them entered the temple with a little hesitation, because they came back earlier than it was planned. They had six months but they needed just four.

It seemed like nobody was here, or just they heard nobody. It seemed so creepy and so painful to Arya to stand in the entrance hall. Here she had seen Jaqen the last time. She sank in her thoughts so she didn't noticed that Theodor were gone. Now she stood there alone, like a little candle in a huge black tunnel.

Suddenly she heard someone stepping from her left side. The steps were nearly unaudible, but she heard them. Her head turned in the direction and her glance met the one of the Waif. Her mouth was smiling a mischievous grin. It was small but it was there and it made Arya feeling strange. "So you little hoe came finally back. Sadly. I hoped that someone killed you, but sadly you are alive. A wailing. I hope that you know, that I don't like you. And Jaqen doesen't too." the last sentence she pronounced with a huge under tone of hate. And this sentence rammed a knife in Arya's heart. "It is nice to see you little bitch too." Arya smiled with an innocent acting smile and walked by the Waif in direction of her room. She knew that this reaction was unexpected for the other girl and it was pleasuring Arya.

When she was near her room she heard some steps again. And just a few seconds later she saw the man. The man she loved. Jaqen. His amber eyes met hers. She felt how his breath stopped for a tiny moment. "A girl is back earlier than a man thought." he said slowly, coldly effective voice. "And a girl knows that she is back early. But it doesn't matter to her, and her partner, because they did their mission perfectly." "If she says so." and he walked by her. His shoulder brushed hers lightly.

 _Was the Waif right? Doesn't he like me anymore…?_ Arya cried inner.

A small tear rolled down her cheek. She turned her body around in the direction where Jaqen walked and followed him. And then she saw how he hugged the Waif, looked lovely at her. She responded with the same look. Arya noticed that the Waif looked at her and Jaqen did too. He turned his head around to Arya, glanced on her and turned his head back. He took the hand of the girl and waged her out of the temple. Arya heard only these words : "We are free now..."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short ending... :)**


End file.
